Unexpected
by ArmyofChaos
Summary: They've been best friends since childhood. Lexa comes to terms with who she is and comes out to Clarke. Yet another Clexa movie night AU, this is my first attempt and if anyone likes it probably more characters will be added as I continue.
This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, its also just a first draft so be kind!

Clarke: _I'm coming over_.

Lexa smiled despite the aches and bruises running through her limbs after a particularly strenuous training session. She loved rugby, loved the battle of speed and sinew and brute strength, she loved the tactical manoeuvres that made her feel like a leader of a well oiled, cohesive army striving together toward a common goal. But god, sometimes it took willpower.

Lexa _: See you soon. But I warn you I still need a shower after practice._

It was true, she was mud splattered from her boots even to her face after a particularly bad tackle into the rain-softened ground. Now though it had dried, stiff and cracking on her own stiff limbs. A shower would feel amazing.

But that would involve getting up.

She groaned and dropped her head to rest on the kitchen table, lacking the motivation to move, better just to wait for Clarke.

They had been best friends since they were six, when Lexa punched a boy in the nose after he pushed a small blonde girl down. The boy's sister Octavia talked him out of telling though, and strangely enough, they started to become friends. Octavia was now on Lexa's rugby team, gracing the field with a snarl on her face, her characteristic braids pulling her hair out of the way.

Startling her out of her retrospection, Clarke walked through the unlocked door, not bothering to knock.

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding..."

She laughed as Lexa just groaned in response, turning her head to look at Clarke but not lifting it off the table. Clarke took in the admittedly impressive sight of Lexa post rugby practice. She had shed her sweatshirt, leaving her in a tight T-shirt that followed the slim but strong lines of her shoulders and torso. Long navy blue socks clung to her calves, toned thighs partially exposed by tight training shorts. Very tight actually. Clarke noticed the faint bulge exposed by the fabric and looked away before the flush could spread across her cheeks. She still wasn't sure exactly why Lexa's body affected her this way, they really were just friends. _Of course I think she's attractive, I mean duh, I have eyes. But it doesn't mean I like her that way_ …

Clarke knew she was bi, and she was comfortable with that, confusing as figuring it out had been. The problem was Clarke didn't want to make things awkward between them. They'd been friends too long for that.

"Was practice really that bad?" She asked.

Lexa sighed and raised her head to look at Clarke properly,

"No...the team did well, really well actually, I think we're ready for the start of the season. But I wasn't focussing I guess, kind of took a wipeout and ended up face first in the dirt. It was embarrassing."

Lexa flushed at the thought of what had distracted her, hoping the red tinge in her cheeks wouldn't be visible under their fairly liberal coating of mud. She had uncharacteristically fumbled a pass in training, causing Octavia to yell, "I know I'm hot, Commander, but you need to focus!" And Lexa _had looked_ and yes she knew Octavia was attractive, but she had never noticed it in that way before. What had hit her like a sledgehammer was, _shit. I'm gay_. Before a hail mary pass hit her in the chest and caused a three teammate pileup.

"The Commander distracted? I'm shocked and disappointed, " Clarke teased. "What was it?"

" I still don't know why they call me that. And nothing, honestly," Lexa mumbled quietly. "Doesn't matter."

"Hey, it must have been something big to distract you mid practice like that," Clarke said, looking at Lexa with slight concern. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Lex, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

That finally drew a slight smile to Lexa's face, and she looked into her best friend's warm blue gaze.

"I know Clarke, I would trust you with anything. I guess I just need to think for a while, okay?"

Clarke smiled back, reaching down to wrap a hug around Lexa's dirt-caked shoulders, kissing her on the temple.

"Of course, talk to me when you're ready," before drawing back with a fake grimace, "Ugh, now seriously go take a shower while I choose a movie, we're having a sleepover."

Lexa groaned a final time as pushing herself upright stretched her tight muscles,

"Fine."

Lexa looked down at her friend curled up on the sofa, a mess of blonde hair spread over her lap from where Clarke's head lay across Lexa's thighs. She pulled the blanket gently to cover her shoulders, feeling them move with each slow breath, convincing her that she was asleep. The second movie of the night played quietly in the background, forgotten.

Tired as she was herself, Lexa's thoughts were racing. How had it taken her this long to realise she liked girls? She knew she had never particularly been interested in boys but she hadn't paid it much attention, her mind occupied by more important things like school, rugby, and of course her best friend.

 _Clarke._

Clarke was bisexual, Lexa knew, and very open about it. It was a comfort, that she knew she wouldn't face judgement from this aspect of her life at least. Not that she thought her older sister Anya would treat her any differently either, considering her own romantic history. But why then was she so nervous to talk to her about it? Would it make things awkward? Mentally, Lexa shook herself. Clarke was her best friend. It would be fine.

Resolved to tell her in the morning, Lexa gently brushed some stray hair from Clarke's face and leaned back, both too lazy to move, and unwilling to disturb her peaceful best friend.

Even without opening her eyes she knew it was far too early to be awake. Lexa sighed internally and snuggled closer into the warmth in front of her to doze off again, unsure of why she had woken in the first place. Then Clarke made a noise in her sleep. They had somehow ended up spooning in the night, Clarke pressed into Lexa's front. This wasn't unusual in itself, they had ended up cuddling plenty of times before, but something felt different, and Lexa wasn't sure why. Clarke whimpered again, shifting slightly. Concerned she might be having a nightmare, Lexa went to wake her before pausing. Were you supposed to wake someone having a nightmare? She couldn't remember. Then her friend moaned, moving her hips, and happening to grind lightly into Lexa's crotch.

 _Oh._

Definitely not a nightmare then, and the friction against her dick coupled with Clarke's gentle sleepy moans were starting to cause her to get hard. Fuck. This could get awkward. Lexa froze, uncertain of what to do, because of the way they were curled up she couldn't move without waking Clarke, and if she woke Clarke her friend would feel Lexa's hard on pressing into her ass. She was saved from her indecision as just then Clarke stilled, mumbling, before yawning and rolling over to face her with a sleepy, innocent smile on her face.

"Morning."

"Uh…" Lexa panicked and glanced down at the minimal space between them, her erection now nudging Clarke's hip.

"Oh," Clarke flushed, moving away slightly, "no big deal right?"

At that Lexa quirked an eyebrow and Clarke caught herself, "wait I didn't mean you weren't that's not-" Lexa laughed in spite of herself and got a smack on the shoulder. "Ugh, how do you have a sense of humour this early in the morning?" Clarke asked, sitting up reluctantly. Shifting upright herself and grabbing a cushion Lexa shrugged,

"I don't know, it's the first time it's ever happened. Usually you're the morning person, not me."

"True, but seeing as you're so cheery I feel like you should make breakfast, I'm starving."

"As if I don't always make breakfast, you want waffles?" She asked.

"Of course, and hey! I made breakfast once remember?" Clarke indignantly replied.

"I do remember. We had to throw out the pan you ruined."

"Oh yeah…"

Lexa awkwardly fidgeted with the cushion over her lap, there was a certain issue that hadn't subsided that she had to deal with first.

"Um, I'm just gonna take a quick shower, then I'll start on breakfast okay?"

In spite of herself Clarke's eyes fell to the cushion and its obvious implications,

"Oh, uh right. Yeah no problem."

Lexa stripped quickly and stepped under the steaming spray, pushing the heels of her hands against her eyes. Fuck. Aware of the other girl waiting in the living room she quickly washed her hair before wrapping a hand around her still-hard dick. Usually, it would have subsided by now but for some reason it hadn't. She stroked slowly, trying to think of something that would get her excited enough to fall over the edge, mostly trying to steer her thoughts away from what had caused this. She tried not to remember the sleepy moans, the heat of Clarke's ass separated only by a few thin layers of clothing, the slow grinding friction that had felt so good. Her hand started moving faster and a picture formed in her mind, unbidden. Clarke, head thrown back and panting, hot and tight and wet as she rode Lexa hard, breasts bouncing with every thrust, clenching-

Lexa suddenly came hard, gasping, thick white streams of cum hitting her stomach and being immediately washed away by the hot water.

 _Oh god._

She had just gotten off to the thought of her best friend, that was crossing some sort of line and Lexa felt guilty for even thinking of Clarke that way.

What was worse was that it had been so, so intense.

She exited the bathroom to find Clarke dozed off once more on the couch. Lexa left her sleeping and went into the kitchen. She hadn't forgotten about her resolve to come out to Clarke, but she wanted to spend the time cooking to clear her head, especially after how they had woken up together and what she had just done in the shower.

Once she finished she piled the waffles onto two plates, grabbing some syrup and returned, gently shaking her friend awake.

"Breakfast time Clarke."

"Have I mentioned that you're the best friend a girl could want?"

"Once or twice, feel free to say it again though" Lexa teased, glad the awkwardness from before had subsided. Clarke took a plate and moaned around the hot waffle,

"Mm, you're definitely the best."

Lexa looked at her best friend, blonde hair still ruffled from sleep, a borrowed sweatshirt loose with too-long sleeves pushed up to her elbows and felt warmth flood through her chest, soothing the butterflies that had taken up sudden residence in her stomach.

"I think I'm gay."

The words came easily, unprompted. Clarke was still focused on her breakfast,

"I know."

"What? Clarke I said I think I'm- I like girls." Lexa stuttered.

"I know, well I thought so anyway. It didn't really matter to me either way, you're still my friend." Clarke raised her eyes to Lexa's and smiled.

"Oh," Lexa replied, unsure of why slight disappointment coiled in her chest at Clarke's nonchalance, "I just honestly had no idea, and then suddenly, something clicked."

"Was that what distracted you yesterday in practice?" Clarke asked, a glint of something Lexa couldn't identify sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Oh my god, you totally have a crush on somebody don't you!? Who is it? Octavia? Raven?" Clarke seemed entirely too excited.

"No! Honestly I don't have a crush on anybody. It just hit me that...I like girls." Lexa had a sudden rush of understanding, " and whatever you're planning, setting me up with somebody or something, just don't."

Clarke deflated visibly,

"Fine, I just wanted to help, I know what it's like trying to figure out your sexuality and maybe if you went on a date with somebody it might help you to understand what you're feeling."

"I know Clarke, I'm just not ready to be with anyone. Not yet." Lexa smiled and nudged her with her elbow, "besides, _you've_ never been with a girl and you know you're bi."

Clarke blushed and looked away,

"Maybe I just haven't met the right girl yet," she defended, "besides, I definitely know I'm attracted to them."

"How? I know you kissed that guy Finn at a party, but how do you know for sure about girls?" Lexa asked, honestly curious.

"Ugh, if anything Finn put me off guys after cheating on Raven and not telling either of us." She rolled her eyes, "besides he was a terrible kisser. Its when I'm, you know, having _alone time_ I usually end up thinking about girls."

"Oh, so you've never actually…" she trailed off, cheeks red.

"What?" Clarke had scooted closer, their thighs pressed together and the heat burned through Lexa's shorts.

"Never actually kissed a girl," she got out.

"No...why, have you?" Clarke's eyes were wide, and blue, and entirely too close. It was hard for Lexa to concentrate.

"No I haven't, but...I want to." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, but they were so close it didn't matter.

"I- me too," Clarke's voice was quiet, suddenly unsure, "Lexa do you maybe want to...we could practice, if you like?"

"I…" she couldn't seem to get any words out, her tongue was suddenly thick, useless, while her brain went into overdrive and a backlog of responses caught in her throat.

"I just mean I'd like it to be with someone I trust you know, someone who won't judge if I'm bad at it, and maybe it would help you too, to figure out what you like, and-"

"Yes."

Lexa cut through Clarke's sudden rambling. Though her mouth was suddenly dry, she wanted this. God, she really did.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, "I really don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured or anything."

"I'm not, I think we should do it, you're right and I trust you too."

"Good, should I just…" Clarke gestured lamely between them and Lexa nodded, breath catching in her chest as Clarke leaned in, eyes closing a second before her lips made contact. The kiss was feather light at first, just a gentle warm press of skin, mouths moving slowly together as the kiss progressed. After a few moments they split apart

"Was that okay?" Lexa asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yeah," Clarke said breathless, "can I- again?"

Instead of replying, Lexa just leaned in to connect their lips again, this time slightly firmer. She moaned as Clarke's hand found the back of her neck, pulling them impossibly closer. Clarke's tongue darted out, swiping over her bottom lip. In response Lexa's parted, her own tongue meeting Clarke's. They grew more heated, slightly sloppier and Lexa could feel the pull of arousal in her lower stomach, her dick already straining at her shorts even as her hands grasped at Clarke's hips. Suddenly Clarke shifted to straddle her, but gasped and broke the kiss as she felt Lexa's hardness against her thinly covered pussy. The sudden heat had caused Lexa to buck her hips instinctively, seeking more pleasure. Lexa started to apologise before Clarke moved back against her, trying to find friction on her clit, a silent question in her wide blue eyes, _is this okay_? Lexa got impossibly harder, nodding almost imperceptibly and leaning in for another kiss that Clarke eagerly returned, biting at Lexa's bottom lip before sliding their tongues together once more. The other girl was shamelessly rutting against her now, arms wrapped around Lexa's neck, breath coming in short fast pants against Lexa's open mouth as she rocked her way closer to orgasm. Lexa's eyes squeezed shut even as her hands dropped to grip at Clarke's ass, not only because of the delicious pressure on her dick but the visual of Clarke panting, grinding, was so close to that of her earlier shower fantasy that she nearly couldn't hold back from coming. She was so close, the pressure was building behind her balls and her dick was painfully hard, she couldn't-

Clarke came with a loud drawn out moan, teeth sinking into the crook of Lexa's shoulder. Her hips jerking in time with the waves of her orgasm as Lexa thrust up, unable to keep still. Suddenly she was coming, white hot pleasure coursing through her as she ejaculated into her shorts. She ignored the mess in favour of appreciating the warm boneless weight of her friend sagged against her, still breathless from her orgasm. She realised her hands were stroking the length of Clarke's back and stilled them, concerned as to what Clarke's reaction would be.

"Wow..." Clarke's words ghosted over Lexa's skin where Clarke's face was still buried in the crook of her neck, causing Lexa to shiver. "We should probably talk about this or something."

"Or something," Lexa agreed. "We're okay though right? I mean that was amazing but I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Of course we are, you're still my best friend Lex, and um, as experiments go I think that definitely went well."

"I guess we should go clean up," Lexa said, aware of the sticky, drying mess in her shorts, "we'll talk after okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
